1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a metal oxide particle comprising tin atom, zinc atom, antimony atom and oxygen atom, having a molar ratio SnO2:ZnO:Sb2O5 of 0.01–1.00:0.80–1.20:1.00 and having a primary particle diameter of 5 to 500 nm; and a process for producing the same. The metal oxide particle according to the present invention has a rutile-type structure. The metal oxide particle according to the present invention has an electrical conductivity and a heat radiation absorptivity (an infrared absorptivity) and thereby is used for several purposes such as antistatic agents, UV light absorbers, heat radiation absorbers or sensors for plastics or glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is described a composition comprising diantimony pentoxide and zinc oxide produced by mixing a basic zinc carbonate with an acidic aqueous sol of diantimony pentoxide in a molar ratio ZnO/Sb2O5 of 0.5–10 to form a uniform slurry, subjecting the basic zinc carbonate in the slurry to decarboxylation at a temperature of 50 to 100° C. until the molar ration of CO3/ZnO reaches ⅕ to 1/500, and drying the slurry at a temperature of 150 to 250° C. (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 3-267143).
In addition, there is also described a process for producing an anhydrous zinc antimonate having a primary particle diameter of 5 to 500 nm and an electrical conductivity of 0.1 kΩ to 1 MΩ, comprising the steps of mixing a zinc compound with a colloidal antimony oxide in a molar ratio ZnO/Sb2O5 of 0.8–1.2 and calcining the resulting mixture at a temperature of 500 to 680° C. (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-219743).
Further, there is described a process for producing an electrically conductive anhydrous zinc antimonate having a primary particle diameter of 5 to 100 nm, comprising the steps of mixing a zinc compound with a colloidal antimony oxide in a molar ratio ZnO/Sb2O5 of 0.8–1.2 and calcining the resulting mixture at a temperature of 300 to 680° C. in a gas containing water vapor (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-189416).